Viimeiset sekunnit
by SilverTheFox1001
Summary: Lukhas kaivoi taskustaan taas kellonsa. Aika oli vähentynyt. Bondevik tunsi sisällään jossain syvällä täyden paniikin, mutta muuten hän oli tyynen rauhallinen. Vielä vähän aikaa. Liian vähän. Vaimeaa tikitystä olisi hyvin voinut verrata kuoleman ääneen. Hitaasti mutta varmasti hän vajoaisi, kunnes mitään ei olisi enää jäljellä... (Oneshot)


Tämä nyt taitaa olla ensimmäinen "kunnollinen ficci" jonka saan valmiiksi asti ja julkaistua, joten älkää heitelkö kissoilla, jos tämä nyt ei ole mitään parasta luettavaa :D

Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**.

Nimistä nyt sanon sen, että: ** Islanti - Emil Steilsson**, **Norja - Lukhas Bondevik **(Kyllä, etunimestä löytyy kirjain h, koska se on vaan jotenkin päässyt pinttymään. Useinmitenhän Lukas on ollut käytetympi etunimi)

Ja tämähän on siis **oneshot**, eli tämä ei tule mitä luultavimmin tästä mihinkään jatkumaan.

* * *

><p>Huoneessa oli hyvin hämärä valaistus ja heikosti toimiva kattolamppu heilui kevyesti auki olevasta ikkunasta sisälle tulvivan kevyen tuulahduksen puhaltaessa huoneen poikki. Oli myöhä ilta, muttei hän ollut saanut unta. Ei todellakaan tälläisellä hetkellä. Vaaleahiuksinen mies istui pöydän ääressä tuolillaan aivan ikkunan vieressä katsahtaen ikkunasta ulos taivaan tähtiin ja keväiseen maisemaan, joka oli kattanut hänen asuntonsa piha-alueen. Pian hän kuitenkin kaivoi taskustaan hopeisen, vähän kärsineen ja vanhan näköisen taskukellon, jonka kannen avasi saman käden peukalolla painamalla kellon reunassa olevaa pienen pientä nappia. Kauniisti kuvioitu, antiikkisen näköinen kansi aukesi ja sen takaa paljastui kellotaulu. Kaunolla kirjoitetut ja monimutkaiset numerot siistissä ringissä viisareiden liitoskohdan ympärillä ja pitempi viisari, joka liikkui hiljalleen eteenpäin. Mies huokaisi aivan hiljaa, vielä oli aikaa jäljellä. Hän laski varovasti yhä auki olevan taskukellon pöydälle ketjuineen ja siirsi katseensa kattolamppuun.<p>

Hänen oli pakko. Hänen oli pakko saada ajatuksensa ja itsensä takaisin kasaan. Vaaleahiuksinen avasi raskaan kirjoituspöydän lokeron ottaen sieltä paperin ja laittoi sen pöydälle alkaen sitten etsimään hyllyltä mustetta ja sulkakynää. Kun ne osuivat hänen käteensä, mies laski ne pöydälle avaten mustepullon, kastaen sulkakynän ja alkaen kirjoittaa paperille ajatuksiaan, ettei menettäisi niitä ja itseään. Sitä, mitä hän oli tai muistojaan. Se oli alkanut tapahtua hitaasti hänelle. Vähitellen joku ajoi hänet hulluksi ja hän yritti paeta sitä kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. Rivit hyppivät hänen silmissään, muttei hän välittänyt. Tärkeintä olisi pysyä järjissään. _Vielä edes hetken..._

Aamun valjetessa Emil käveli soratietä pitkin kohti veljensä taloa soran kahistessa hänen jalkojensa alla. Jo talon nähdessään hän huomasi ikkunan olevan auki, mikä ei ollut mikään kovin hyvä merkki. Yleensä norjalainen sulki ikkunansa hyvissä ajoin ennen yötä ja avasi ne vasta päivällä. Islantilainen jatkoi matkaansa talon puiselle ovelle koputtaen sitten siihen pari kertaa aiheuttaen kumean äänen ovesta. Ketään ei hetkeen tullut ovelle, mikä sai Emilin huolestumaan vähän. Hän avasi sitten isoveljensä oven avaimella, joka hänellä oli oveen astuen sitten sisälle.

"Lukhas?" Emil yritti huudella veljensä nimeä katsoen ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt ketään. Ainoastaan keittiön pöydällä oli iso kasa vanhoja sanomalehtiä ja näytti siltä, kuin talossa ei olisi eletty viimeiseen viikkoon, mikä oli perin outoa; eihän siitä ollut kulunut edes kuukautta, kun islantilainen oli viimeksi käynyt isoveljensä luona. Emil käveli koko alakerran läpi löytämättä kuitenkaan ketään, jolloin hän lähti kävelemään portaita pitkin ylös. Yläkerrasta hetken etsittyään islantilainen viimein löysi veljensä nukahtaneena kirjoituspöytänsä ääreen aivan ikkunan viereen. Emil käveli hiljaa vanhempansa luo laskien sitten varovasti kätensä Lukhaksen olkapäälle.

"Lukhas hei", nuorempi sanoi hiljaa, jolloin norjalainen nosti lähes heti kätensä ja otsansa kirjoituspöydästä heräten unestaan. Lukhas siirsi katseensa pikkuveljeensä yrittäen vaikuttaa siltä, kuin olisi nukkunut hyvinkin, vaikka todellisuudessa pari tuntia kuvasi enemmän hänen nukkumaansa aikaa.

"Ai, hei, Emil", Bondevik sanoi aivan hiljaa suoristaen pinniä hiuksissaan. "Innostuin vähän kirjoittamaan eilen ja nukahdin tähän", hän valehteli veljelleen ottaen taskukellonsa pöydältä vilkuillen sitä vainoharhaisesti, ennen kuin sulki sen ja tunki sen sitten taskuunsa. Hän olisi mennyt nukkumaan aikaisin viimeyönä enemmän kuin mielellään, jos olisi pystynyt. Kirjoittaminen oli enemmänkin ollut vain tapa selvitä, kuin mitään muuta. Emil kuitenkin näytti vähän vastahakoiselta.

"Kuule hei Lukhas, oletko kunnossa? Onko kaikki ihan varmasti hyvin?" nuorempi kysyi.

"Tottakai", norjalainen vastasi sulkien ikkunan vierestään ja tuhahti hiljaa.

"Et ole tainnut poistua asunnostasikaan pitkään aikaan, ethän?" islantilainen kysyi raapien niskaansa vähän.

"Olenhan. Et ole vain huomannut", Bondevik väitti katsoen ikkunasta ulos. Todellisuudessa hän ei pystynyt jättämään taloaan. Kaikki ne muut ihmiset ympäröivässä maailmassa, ei Lukhas olisi enää tullut millään tavalla toimeen heidän kanssaan. Ne olisivat vain huomanneet, ettei hän ollut enää se kuin aiemmin.

"Me voisimme kyllä hakea apuakin, jos sinulla on jokin ongelma", Steilsson mutisi hiljaa. Hän kyllä tiesi, ettei Lukhas liioin hymyillyt paljoakaan milloinkaan tai muutenkaan näyttänyt tunteitaan, mutta hän oli alkanut olemaan hyvin huolissaan veljestään siitä asti, kun norjalainen oli alkanut käyttäytyä kummallisesti.

"Älä viitsi, Ice, miksi minulla muka olisi ongelmia?" Bondevik sanahti kuivasti. Äh, Emil, aina tunkemassa nokkaansa asioihin, jotka Lukhas todella halusi piilottaa nuoremmaltaan.

"Ihan oikeasti, Nor. Näyttääkö tuo sänky siltä, että olisit koskenutkaan siihen moneen päivään? Puhumattakaan alakerrasta. Ihme, että olet ylipäätään edes hengissä enää...", islantilainen sanoi osoittaen Bondevikin sänkyä mainitessaan siitä ja huokaisi lopuksi. "Yritän käydä luonasi niin usein, kun vain pystyn, mutta pelkään, ettei se pian enää riitä", Emil sanoi katsoen lattiaa. Norjalainen oli hetken hiljaa katsoen pöydän pintaa.

"Voin luvata, että asiat kyllä tulevat järjestykseen, minulla vain menee siihen vähän aikaa, lillebror", hän sanoi hiljaa. Steilsson kohotti katseensa isoveljeensä ja halasi sitten vanhempaansa.

"Katsotkin, että olet nukkunut tarpeeksi ja paremmassa kunnossa, kun tulen seuraavalla kerralla", islantilainen sanoi huoli erottuen äänestä.

"Kyllä, kaikki tulee olemaan hyvin", Bondevik sanoi hiljaa halaten veljeään takaisin kevyesti uskoen melkein itsekin sanoihinsa. Emil oli hetken hiljaa harkiten tarkkaan, viitsisikö sanoa sitä ääneen. Hän kuitenkin päätti sanoa sen.

"Olet minulle liian tärkeä menetettäväksi. Aion oikeasti hakea apua, jos et tee muutosta", Steilsson sanoi aivan hiljaa. Lukhaksesta tuntui, että hänen pikkuveljensä sanat rikkoivat häntä vain enemmän sisältäpäin, minkä hän kuitenkin peitti taitavasti.

"Pystyn siihen kyllä, Emil, älä ole huolissasi", Bondevik sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Emil nyökkäsi pienesti lopettaen sitten varovasti toisen halaamisen.

"Anteeksi, mutta en ehdi jäämään nyt pidemmäksi aikaa, joten minun täytyy mennä...mutta pidä itsestäsi huoli ja muista lupauksesi, Nor" Emil sanoi katsoen veljeään vielä silmiin. Lukhas nyökkäsi vähän, jonka jälkeen Steilsson lähtikin kävelemään jo rappusia kohti ja siitä alakertaan. Lopulta ulko-oven suljettuaan Steilsson lähti kävelemään soratietä poispäin.

Ulko-oven sulkeuduttua Lukhas istui hetken ihan hiljaa vain tuijottaen pöydän pintaa. Aivan, kuin hän olisi ollut peili, joka oli rikkoutunut kauan sitten ja vaikka hän epätoivoisesti yritti nyt kasata peilikuvaa takaisin, oli kuva silti rikki liian monesta kohtaa ja aivan kuin norjalaisen pikkuveli olisi juuri tehnyt peiliin yhden särön lisää. Vääristynyt kuva, jota Bondevik tuskin enää tunnisti omakseen. Kaiketi hän tiesi jo, ettei Emil tulisi koskaan näkemään hänen elävän millään tavalla paremmin... eikä sen kummemmin elävän edes ylipäätään. Norjalainen kaivoi taskustaan kellonsa avaten taas kannen. Aika oli vähentynyt. Bondevik tunsi sisällään jossain syvällä täyden paniikin, mutta muuten hän oli tyynen rauhallinen. Vielä vähän aikaa. Liian vähän. Vaimea tikitys kaikui täydessä muussa hiljaisuudessa Lukhaksen korviin ja sitä olisi hyvin voinut verrata kuoleman ääneen. Hitaasti mutta varmasti hän vajoaisi, kunnes mitään ei olisi enää jäljellä. Tikitys vei hänet johonkin syvälle hänen muistoihinsa, joita hän tuskin muuten olisi edes muistanut enää.

Lyhyt, pieni poika, jolla oli hyvin vaaleat hiukset ja violetit silmät. Emil. Luminen maasto ympärillä ja lumihiutaleet, jotka leijailivat hitaasti kohti maata. Pojan katse oli nauliintunut tiukasti hänen tummiin lapasiinsa, joihin oli leijaillut yksittäisiä lumihiutaleita, jotka erotti hyvin tummasta pinnasta.

"Isoveli, miksi lumihiutaleet eivät näytä samanlaisilta?" islantilainen kysyi hiljaa.

"Ne ovat kaikki erilaisia keskenään", norjalainen totesi hiljaa katsoen hiutaleita.

"Ai kuten me ihmisetkin?" Emil kysyi nostaen katseensa veljeensä. Bondevik oli hetken hiljaa hymyillen kuitenkin sitten ihan vähän.

"Niin", hän sanoi hiljaa. Nuorempi näytti silti mietteliäältä.

"Kasvanhan minäkin silti yhtä isoksi ja vahvaksi, kuin sinäkin?" poika kysyi.

"Varmasti" Bondevik sanoi naurahtaen ihan pienesti.

Lukhas näki sen kaiken uudestaan. Itsensä ja islantilaisen istumassa jonkin lumikinoksen päällä. Silloin kaikki oli ollut vielä hyvin. Nyt joka ikinen päivä oli Lukhakselle vain yrityksiä kasata rikkinäistä peiliään ja olla romahtamatta. Emil taas oli jo melkein täysi-ikäinen ja hyvin lähellä isoveljensä pituuttakin. Islantilainen oli kiireinen opiskellessaan ylemmän asteen koulussa, eikä hän siksi ehtinyt vierailemaan Bondevikin luona kovinkaan usein. Kaikesta huolimatta Lukhas sai olla iloinen siitä, että hänen veljensä menestyi, vaikka hänen oma kohtalonsa olikin vähän kurja.

Kauaa Bondevik ei ehtinyt miettimään mitään, kun vainoharhaisuuden tunne iski taas häneen. Hän sulki verhot nousten sitten ylös ja käveli kaikkien huoneessa olevien peilien luo ripein askelin peittäen ne kaikki huovilla. Kaikesta huolimatta rikkinäinen peilikuva oli hänen mielessään, eikä sitä voinut peittää. Hän sytytti kynttilän tulitikuilla huomaten käsiensä tärisevän vähän. Huoneessa olisi muuten ollut liian pimeää, jos kynttilä ei olisi ollut sytytettynä. Norjalainen otti yhden huovan lattialta käsiinsä ja veti sen harteilleen kävellen sitten kynttilän ja taskukellon kanssa huoneen nurkkaan valuen seinää pitkin istumaan sinne. Vainoharhaisesti ympärilleen katsellen Lukhas avasi taas taskukellonsa kannen ja katsoi viisarin liikettä eteenpäin. Lopulta kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen, jota seurasi toinenkin kyynel. Hän oli liian hysteerinen voidakseen enää rauhoittua ollenkaan. Kaikki se oli pelkkää kärsimystä norjalaiselle, muttei hän halunnut kenenkään tietävän. Kukaan ei olisi ymmärtänyt ja Emilkin olisi huolestunut vain turhaan nykyistä enemmän. Tikityksen ääni painosti norjalaista yhä pahemmin ja järjen lähtö tuntui väistämättömältä. Kuinka tuskallista olikaan tietää, että kuolisi hyvin pian. Kello kertoi sen ja Lukhas vain tiesi sen katsoessaan kelloa. Hän ei tiennyt, miten se tapahtuisi ja se teki hänestä hyvin vainoharhaisen. Hän halusi estää sen ja jatkaa normaalia elämää. Jollain tavalla hän silti tiesi sen olevan turhaa, mutta ei hän voinut olla yrittämättä. Luovuttaminen ennen taistelua ei kuulunut norjalaisen periaatteisiin. Ei tässäkään asiassa, vaikka ainut ääni, joka oli kellon raksutus, vei Bondevikin järjen vain hitaasti ja tuskallisesti. Lukhas peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä yrittäen aina vain enemmän, mutta lopulta hänen täytyi pikkuhiljaa antaa periksi, kun tunne alkoi käydä todella sietämättömäksi. Bondevik kuuli rasahduksen ja tajusi sen tulevan sisältään. Peiliin oli tullut uusia säröjä ja terävät palaset alkoivat rappeutumaan hitaasti pois koko peilistä. Osia norjalaisesta, joka Lukhas oli joskus ollut. Nyt ne karisivat pois pala palalta ja Bondevikista alkoi tuntua siltä, että olisi vain paras luovuttaa. Antaa kokonaan periksi. Pikkuhiljaa lasittuvalla katseella Lukhas katsoi taskukelloaan, jonka viisarit eivät antaneet tahdissa yhtään periksi. Hitaasti Lukhaksen huulille kaartui surullinen hymy, josta erottui pienesti myös psykopaattisuutta ja hulluutta, jotka olivat hitaasti alkaneet tunkeutua hänen mieleensä. Lukhas nousi ylös kävellen kynttilän ja kellon kanssa yhden peilin luo ja veti huovan pois sen päältä laskien sitten kynttilän pöydälle peilin vieressä. Peili oli hajonnut, mitä se ei ollut ennen ollut, mutta siitä silti erotti vielä jotenkuten oman kuvansa. Lukhas ei tosin nähnyt peilissä ollenkaan itseään. Se oli joku muu, vaikka sillä oli sama ulkonäkö. Norjalainen kuuli päässään ääniä, jotka muistuttivat kuiskauksia ja vaimeaa huutoa sen tikityksen lisäksi. Huuto tuntui muuttuvan vain kovemmaksi ja huoneessa liikkui varjoja. Lukhas tunsi syvällä sisimmässään tuntevansa vielä vahvaa pelkoa. Hän yritti hoiperrella pöytänsä luo, mutta tikitys korvissa alkoi vihdoin hidastaa tahtiaan, jolloin hän vajosi vain entisestään. Norjalainen sai seinästä tukea, mutta hän alkoi hitaasti vajoamaan lattialle seinää pitkin tikityksen edelleen vain hidastuessa. Lopulta hän vain tunsi tasapainonsa heittelevän rajusti ja hän kaatui lattialle kyljelleen taskukello edelleen kädessään. Heikosti norjalainen avasi taskukellon kannen huomaten sekuntiviisarin liikkuvan jo aika hidasta tahtia. Bondevikin oli vaikea hengittää ja hän tiesi, että hänen loppunsa koittaisi. Hitaasti yhä harvemmin tikittävä kello loppujen lopuksi pysähtyi, jolloin Lukhas tunsi viimeisen kyyneleen vierähtävän hänen poskelleen, ennen kuin hän hitaasti sulki silmänsä kuollessaan siihen, kun hänen sydämensä oli pysähtynyt.

Emil oli jälleen saapunut nyt jo viikon päästä katsomaan veljeään, mutta norjalainen ei taaskaan avannut ovea. Huolestuneena islantilainen avasi oven melkein juosten rappuset ylös, mutta nyt huone oli ihan pimeänä.

"Lukhas?" Steilsson käveli huoneen poikki äkkiä kompastuen johonkin. Hän kaatui lattialle, mutta hän päätti sitten vain nousta takaisin ylös ja mennä avaamaan verhot. Valon täyttäessä huoneen islantilainen kääntyi katsomaan, mihin oli kompastunut ja hänen henkensä salpaantui. Hänen rakas isoveljensä makaamassa kuolleena lattialla.

"Ei..." Emil sanoi järkyttyneenä kävellen nopeasti norjalaisen luo polvistuen siihen viereen. Steilsson yritti löytää sykettä Bondevikin kaulasta, mutta sitä ei ollut. Sydän oli pysähtynyt. Emil tuijotti lasittuneella katseella Lukhaksen elotonta ruumista. Tämähän oli unta, eikö? Ei se voinut olla totta. Steilsson tunsi kyyneleiden vierähtävän hänen poskilleen hänen yhä katsoessa veljeään. Kaiketi islantilainen syytti itseään kaikesta. Apua olisi pitänyt hakea jo ajat sitten. Kyse oli ollut selvästi jostain vakavasta, mutta hän oli vain sokeasti uskonut, että Bondevik voisi itse korjata asian. Nyt se oli jo liian myöhäistä, norjalainen makasi jo kuolleena lattialla eikä mikään enää pelastaisi häntä. Emil ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt rauhoittumaan, kun yhä enemmän kyyneleitä vieri hänen poskilleen. Miksi näin oli pitänyt tapahtua? Islantilainen painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän itki siinä ehkä vartin, ennen kuin hän pystyi edes jotenkin rauhoittumaan. Islantilainen siirsi katseensa taas ruumiiseen kuitenkin huomaten veljensä kädessä jotain. Taskukello. Varovasti nuorempi otti kellon norjalaisen kädestä. Hän muisti nähneensä sen aiemminkin norjalaisella. Hetken hän mietti, kannattaisiko hänen koskea siihen ollenkaan, mutta hän lopulta päätyi avaamaan varovasti sen kannen. Kellotaulun lasin pinta oli aikalailla hajalla ja kello oli pysähtynyt. Veli-parka oli varmasti ollut sekaisin jo jonkin aikaa. Mitä hyötyä oli kantaa mukanaan... _rikkinäistä kelloa_...?


End file.
